


FBI

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking around and being vague to colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FBI

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, just taking them out in the sunshine and letting them play. :)

Three FBI agents sat in a plain car parked across the street from Patrick’s Bar where they kept an eye on their latest target, Ryan O’ Reily, the region’s Irish boss. He was outside talking to someone while he kept an eye out. He had noticed the car on several occasions and decided to just go back inside the bar for a while.

The lead investigator looked at the other two and said to Gloria, “I want you to go undercover. He’s onto us.”

“He’s not onto us. He’s onto the car. The man’s not known for stupidity. Every move he makes is premeditated.” Agent Miguel Alvarez said from the backseat where he had a clear view of the bar and Ryan before he left.

“And you can tell that just this interaction?” Gloria asked looking at Alvarez.

“We’ve been watching this cabron for a year. I haven’t seen him make a stupid move, he’s found every informant we’ve gotten, and he knows our tactics.”

“What do you think he’ll do when I show up?” Gloria asked.

“He’s Ryan O’ Reily. I don’t know what the hell he’ll do.”

“You two stop bickering. You’re grown people. Now Gloria I have you starting a waitress job at that diner on the corner over there.”

“I’m a waitress for my assignment? You couldn’t just let me come and go?”

“Yes he’s more likely to trust you.”

Miguel chuckled, “You’ll be fine Glo.” He had other thoughts running through his head than to worry about his co-worker.

“Come on. Let’s go meet your boss.” Agent Leo Glynn said as he pulled away from the curb.

He parked a few blocks from the diner and everybody got out of the car. Leo looked at Miguel and said, “Stay here and keep a look out. We’ll be back shortly.”

“I’ll be around.” Miguel replied. After the two left Miguel pulled his sweatshirt off and his badge and put it in the trunk. He pulled out a chain necklace and slid it over his head. After a few more adjustments he loped off in the direction of Patrick’s and slipped in the back way. He lit a cigarette and walked over to the bar ordered a whiskey shot.

As he drank and finished his cigarette he felt a hand on his neck and a harsh whisper, “Didn’t I tell you to get lost?”

“You miss me too baby?” Miguel drawled as he turned around and looked at Ryan.

“Get over here you bastard.” Ryan pulled Miguel into a private room and closed the door. “What’s going on Alvarez?”

“They want to shut you down permanently so be careful.”

“What else?”

“I can’t say but you’ll figure it out easily enough.”

“This informant a close lady friend?”

“I’m not close to her but I do know she’s married and wants to start a family soon.”

“I’ll dance around whatever questions she has for me. Now do we have time to fuck or no?”

“Not right this second. Meet me tomorrow at my private apartment downtown.”

“Tomorrow night baby?”

“Yeah. That’s good.” Miguel breathed and then he pulled Ryan into a deep kiss sucking Ryan’s tongue into his mouth. Ryan moaned and took over the kiss. After a few quick kisses Miguel slipped out of the room and made it back to the car. He slid his police attire back on and got comfortable on the trunk of the car as he lit another cigarette. He saw Leo and Gloria walking back up the sidewalk and lounged back against the back window. When they came up to the car Leo asked, “Everything good?”

“Peachy. Nothing happened. What am I doing next?”

“You’ll stay trailing our suspect. Let Gloria collect some verbal information. We need to figure out his next moves so we can take him down.”

That night Miguel was in bed sleeping when a hand on his shoulder startled him out of sleep. He had his blade open and against the intruder’s neck before he realized that it was Ryan. Ryan leaned over and whispered, “Get dressed and meet me out back.” A small kiss on Miguel’s jaw and he was gone.

Miguel got dressed quietly and packed a light bag with all of his gear for work and whatever Ryan planned. He locked up and went out the back of the building. He checked around each corner before walking to the alley where his lover was waiting. Miguel glared at Ryan and said, “Impatient bastard.”

“I don’t want sex…no I do but I couldn’t sleep. I’ve missed you.” Ryan explained.

“Ah! How sweet! I’ve missed you too.” Miguel chuckled as he pulled Ryan into his arms.

Ryan started to kiss and nibble along Miguel’s neck and shoulder and wrapped his arms around Miguel’s waist. He slid his fingertips under the edge of Miguel’s waistband and said, “Let’s go back to my place.”

“Okay baby.” The two moved quickly and quietly to Ryan’s house both keeping an eye out for tails.

Twenty minutes later the two made it up to Ryan’s apartment and before Miguel said anything he skimmed the apartment for bugs as Ryan worked on making them a couple of sandwiches and drinks. When Miguel came back to the kitchen he pulled Ryan into a gentle kiss while he mumbled, “We’re safe.”

“I like that baby.” Then he passed a sandwich and drink to Miguel. They ate in silence and went back to Ryan’s room to sleep. Miguel put his blade under his pillow and stripped out of his clothes. He got comfortable and Ryan crawled under the covers where Miguel pulled him against his body.

“I love you Ryan.” Miguel whispered as he kissed Ryan’s neck.

Ryan laid on his back and pulled Miguel into a deep kiss and said, “I love you too.” Then he curled himself around his lover and they fell asleep.

Miguel woke the next morning feeling very aroused. “Cabron wha…oh don’t stop.” Miguel moaned riding Ryan’s fingers.

Ryan slid over Miguel’s body keeping the rhythm going. “I thought you’d like the surprise baby.”

“Fuck me amante.” Miguel breathed as he pulled Ryan down for a kiss. Ryan stopped stretching and pushed himself inside Miguel. He started slow savoring the feel but feeling Miguel brace his body he started to slam into his partner’s very aroused body. All Ryan could do was bite his lip while he kept the deep strokes grunting from exertion. “Oh baby! Right there. Yeah.” Miguel panted as he ran his fingers over Ryan’s arms. One hand held Ryan’s shoulder while his other found his dick already slick and started to stroke. “Fuck!”

Ryan managed to close his hand around the base of Miguel’s dick. “Not yet.” He rode out his orgasm filling Miguel’s body; he caught his breath, and moved sloppy kisses down Miguel before he swallowed his dick. Miguel bucked his hips and Ryan rode out the mouth fuck as Miguel came hard.

“Jesus Ryan. What a fucking wake up call. Come here.” Ryan slid back into Miguel’s arms and Miguel stroked his hair. They laid in bed for a few minutes when Miguel said, “I need to get ready for work.” His hands never left Ryan’s back rubbing gently.

“Another day trying to catch me. You have me you know.”

“I know baby. I ain’t going to let them take you in. I’ll figure something out for us.”

“And risk you going to jail too? Nah. Bring me in when you go to work this morning. If you don’t I’ll walk into the office and surrender.”

“Baby no you’re not! Let’s figure out what else we can do.”

Ryan sat up and said, “Let’s shower and get you dressed for work.” Ryan pulled Miguel into the bathroom and started the shower. While the water warmed up Ryan wrapped his arms around Miguel’s body and rested his chin on his shoulder looking into the mirror. Miguel looked too and sighed.

An hour later Miguel walked into the office with his small overnight bag slung over his shoulder. “Where are you going?” Gloria asked as she looked up from her paperwork.

“Nowhere Glo. I had a late night last night.”

“Did you have a date that you didn’t tell us about?”

Miguel let a slow smile out and he said, “No not exactly but it was muy bueno.” He put his bag under his desk next to his foot as he sat down.

“So you had another great night of sex. Who the hell are you seeing cause I’d like to have a go at this lady if you’re coming in like this at least half the week.” Tim asked coming around the bend.

Miguel held his smirk in and said, “Sorry man. She’s about as off limits as a wife. She doesn’t sleep with other people and I don’t sleep with other people.”

“When do you have time for a girlfriend with all of us watching O’ Reily’s ass?”

“Just do. She knows my job and I know her job.”

“You both are workaholics.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Then he switched topics covertly, “What are we doing today?” He rustled papers as he asked the question.

“I want you down at Patrick’s blending with the clientele watching and then if he goes to the diner then Gloria can try and get some information out of him.”

“Why can’t I try and talk to him?”

“Because he wouldn’t tell you the truth.” Agent Glynn replied.

Miguel looked at his desk and grumbled some inappropriate Spanish and grabbed his bag. He looked at Gloria and said, “See ya later.” Then he left the office to change from his suit to street clothes.

Once Miguel walked a few blocks he checked around before he pulled out a throw away phone and dialed Ryan’s number. Ryan answered, “Hey baby. What’s up?”

“I’ll be at Patrick’s but we can’t talk, work duty.”

“Damn. At least we can see each other.”

“Well don’t spend all day in the bar. Catch the diner about mid afternoon for a snack.”

“Your lady friend a waitress I take it.”

“Yeah. Be easy on her.”

“I’ll try.”

“Like I said before--misinformation.”

“I know baby. It’ll just be nice to see you for a while in public.”

“All right. I gotta go but I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

That afternoon Ryan made his way to the diner and sat closest to the door. Gloria was at the counter when she saw Ryan come in and she picked up a menu to take to him. She glanced his profile to figure out a good route to go with questions. Gloria walked over and went to hand him the menu. He shook his head and said, “I already know what I want. Get the breakfast special-bacon well done, eggs sunny side up well done.”

“Okay. Be back in a few minutes.” Gloria went over to the cook and told him the order and then she asked quietly, “Do you know the man by the door?”

The cook glanced over and said, “No but he’s in here a few times a week with another fellow. They eat and go.”

“What does the other guy look like?”

“Looks Latino but might not be. They don’t speak much but they touch.”

“Interesting.” She picked up Ryan’s order and brought it to him. She sat it in front of him and went to walk away.

“Sit for a minute?” Ryan asked coolly.

“Okay.” Gloria replied as she sat across from him.

As Ryan ate he asked, “Haven’t seen you around. What brings you here?”

“Jobs.” Gloria answered vaguely.

Ryan nodded at that and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Natalie but you can call me Nat for short.” Gloria lied.

“Well Nat it was nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other soon. Have a good afternoon.” Ryan stood and left a twenty on the counter. “Keep the change Nat.” Ryan left the diner and went in the opposite direction of the bar.

Later that afternoon Ryan made his way towards Miguel’s private apartment picking up groceries on the way for dinner. He unlocked the door and did a quick run through checking windows, etc. before starting dinner.

An hour later Miguel walked into his apartment and saw dinner set up and Ryan leaning against the counter wearing only an apron and a smirk.

“How’d you know what I wanted for dinner amante?” Miguel asked taking his jacket and tie off. He walked over to the table and said, “It looks delicious.”

“You’re not going to greet me?”

“Give me a minute. I want to enjoy this picture.” Miguel replied as he took in the good and the kitchen seeing Ryan smile at his amazement. Miguel walked over to Ryan and rubbed him through the apron. “Let’s eat baby.” He stepped away after a gentle kiss and sat down.

That night at the office Gloria’s husband Preston came with some dinner for her. She thanked him and gave him a quick kiss. Tim walked over and asked Gloria, “Where’s Miguel? He still had paperwork to finish.”

“He left an hour ago.”

“Did he say why he was leaving?”

“No just that he was going home for the night.”

“Something is going on. I don’t know what but I’m sure of it.”

“What do you think is going on?” Preston asked Tim.

“We’ve been watching this Irish boss for the past year. He’s one of the slickest we’ve been trying to catch but I think he’s getting inside help.”

“If he’s getting inside help don’t you think he would’ve left the area by now?”

“I would think so but he’s not leaving.”

“What’s this got to do with Miguel?”

“I don’t’ know.” Then Tim shrugged and said, “It could be nothing.”

“Would you like me to follow Miguel? I could help you figure out what he does in his off time?” Preston asked.

“You’d follow a trained FBI agent who knows how to spot a tail a mile away?”

“I could try. He’s never seen a picture of me right?”

“No.”

“Then let me try. I could find out something to help you.”

“Okay. Here’s his home address. Start there then work your way out. If he sees you it’s off. Don’t try anything just watch him.”

“I won’t.”

Back at Miguel’s private apartment he and Ryan had finished a nice dinner and Miguel had a very naked Ryan pressed against the counter kissing him deeply and holding his hips in place. Miguel moved his kisses down Ryan’s chest pleasuring his nipples listening for that throaty groan.

“Baby…fuck.” Ryan moaned stroking Miguel’s hair.

Miguel pulled away and asked, “What do you want?”

“I want to have you make love to me. Slow and tender.” Ryan replied as he pulled Miguel into a tender kiss.

Miguel pulled Ryan into their room and Ryan helped strip Miguel out of his clothes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The two laid on the bed and Miguel rubbed Ryan’s chest before moving down his lover’s body licking all of his sensitive areas. Ryan writhed under Miguel’s ministrations and moaned, “Fuck me.”

Miguel stopped his tender torture and said, “I’m almost there.” Then he slipped up Ryan’s body and pulled the lube out of the drawer. Exchanging wet kisses Miguel prepped Ryan and then started to make love to him.

The next morning Ryan had Miguel under him and he kept kissing him stealing his breath. “The entire night has been great baby. Do you want to go to the deli with me?”

“Can we stop touching long enough to go?” Miguel whispered running his hands over Ryan’s back.

"We’ll make it quick.”

“All right but I have to go to work.”

“Call in baby. We’ll stay in and watch movies and fuck all day.”

“That’s tempting but I can’t risk us like that. I’m off in a couple of day and we can spend all day in bed.”

“Okay we’ll get breakfast and then split for the day.” Ryan got up reluctantly and dressed.

Outside on the sidewalk Miguel kept his fingers under the edge of Ryan’s t-shirt stroking his warm flesh. As they approached the deli Miguel said, “I’m gonna call Leo and tell him I won’t be in.”

“What changed your mind?” Ryan asked glancing at Miguel.

“This walk. I want us to stay in bed all day.”

“All right. I’ll get our order and you call Leo.”

“Okay baby.”

Miguel stepped inside the diner while Ryan went to get in line. Miguel dialed Leo in his office. “Agent Glynn speaking.”

“Hey Leo it’s Miguel. I won’t be in today.”

“Why?”

“I’m needed elsewhere.”

“Alvarez be careful. I know what’s going on.”

“What do you know Leo?”

“Miguel I’ll meet you tonight at seven down the street from your FBI apartment.”

“I’ll be there sir.”

“Enjoy your day Miguel. I’ll sidetrack the other agents.”

“Thank you sir and I will enjoy today.”

“Bye Alvarez.” Then the line went dead.

A minute later Ryan appeared in front of Miguel with breakfast and coffee. “What’s wrong Miguel?”

“My boss knows what’s going on.”

“What do you mean?”

“He knows I’m involved with you to some extent. He wants to meet by my other apartment tonight.”

“Is he mad?”

“No just that I need to be careful.”

“What are you going to tell him?”

“Be as honest as I can without giving him our private life.”

“Sounds like that will work.”

“If he knows something I’ll spin it our way and try to get him to help us get out of this city.”

“Let’s go home.” Ryan led Miguel back to their apartment.

That evening Miguel slid into a booth across from Leo. “He here?”

“Somewhere.”

“Okay I’ll let it go for now. You’ve been walking a fine line all year. What’s your relationship with O’ Reily?”

“If you’re insinuating that I’ve tipped him off to what we’ve been doing you’re wrong. I might know him but I understand exactly where the lines are.”

“That’s what I know. You haven’t broken any laws and something else is going on.”

“Well you seem to know so you tell me.” Miguel replied leaning back in his seat.

“How long have you and O’ Reily been sleeping together?”

“Five years but we’ve known each other about eight years.”

“Has he always run drugs?”

“Early on before we got involved together. Why have we been going after him this past year?”

“He’s looked at like the new Irish boss for this region.”

“He is to an extent but neither of us have broken any laws since we got together.”

“I could tell by the reports that he stayed at Patrick’s all day. If you’re doing this for a paycheck what does he do for a living?”

“He works.”

“What kind?”

“He just does.”

“You know I can find out what he does?”

“Yep and it still won’t tell you much. It’s all law abiding shit. Now tell me what you think you know?”

“I just know that you want to retire, live with a man that could end up in jail at any moment, and still be one of the happiest people on earth.”

“If you did your research you’d know he’s lived on the right side of the law for several years.”

“I’ll do the research and if it checks out…”

“You’ll help me retire and let us move out of the city. We just want a quiet life.”

“I know Miguel. I’ll help if I can.”

“You can if you want. Now if that’s all then I’m going to go now. Ryan has dinner plans for us.”

“Where are you staying right now?”

“What ever you need call or send it to my place down the street.”

“Miguel I know you live at more than one place in town.”

“I don’t care Leo. Send it to the FBI apartment. Ryan and I need one place for complete privacy.”

“When you two got together did you help him do anything?”

“No Leo. Now I’ll see you tomorrow at the office. Good night.” Miguel left the diner and met Ryan three blocks from his meeting place.

Leo let Miguel go and thought about what he was told about Ryan O’ Reily being on the right side of the law. No one’s notes were detailed enough. Leo knew Miguel had some sort of relationship he just didn’t know how he could end up with him as a lover. He needed to figure out what Ryan did for a living. He left the diner and drove to the office.

The next morning Miguel walked into the office and Tim asked, “Where were you yesterday?”

“Somewhere else.” Miguel replied as he sat down at his desk.

“Why are you being so vague lately?”

“It’s none of your business Tim.”

“Hey Alvarez. Need you in the office.” Leo said.

“I’m coming.”

Inside Leo said, “Tomorrow bring O’ Reily with you. I’m working on your paperwork. I’m closing this case and you two can leave the city if you want.”

“You mean we can be seen around without threat of arrest?”

“Yes. Everything’s fine. Call him now if you’d like.”

“You sure we’re good?”

“Yes Miguel.” Leo reassured Miguel.

Miguel pulled his cell phone out and went to deal Ryan’s number when Leo asked, “Where’s your phone?”

“I got it but this is mine and Ryan’s phones.”

“Oh.”

Miguel pressed the call button and waited for Ryan to answer. “Querido meet me at the offices.”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing baby. Leo is closing everything down and he’d like to meet you personally.”

“Does that mean we can move now?”

“Yeah baby. We won’t be bothered.”

“All right. I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Okay. I’ll be outside waiting.”

“See you soon.”

An hour later Ryan walked up to Miguel and pulled him into his arms. “I can’t believe he’s doing this for us.”

“I know baby. Let’s go up.”

“We’ll go up before we go down.” Ryan chuckled as he kissed Miguel’s earlobe.

“Amante be careful. Let’s go.”

Miguel brought Ryan up to their offices and he took him back to Leo’s office. Inside the office Leo looked between the two and saw Ryan and Miguel wrapped around the other without being obvious. “Hello Mr. O’ Reily. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Leo.” Ryan replied as he shook Leo’s hand. “What are we doing today?”

“Feel free to keep Miguel company while he closes up his cases today and then you both are free to do whatever you want.”

“I’ll do that.”

Miguel took Ryan’s hand and said, “Come on.” They left Leo’s office.

Part way down the hall Ryan pushed Miguel against the wall and was about to kiss him when Miguel’s co-workers came around the corner. Their position against the wall left no questions about their relationship and Tim asked, “So this is who you’ve been fucking? Shouldn’t he be in handcuffs?”

Ryan stepped away from Miguel and Miguel grasped his hand so he couldn’t walk away. “Talk to Leo about this. He was tipped off on some wrong information. Ryan is innocent.” Then he pulled Ryan passed them and took him to his cubicle.

“What’s your lady friend’s name?”

“Gloria.”

“She told me her name was Natalie.”

“Her last name is Nathan.”

“Clever of her. Now where were we?” Ryan asked switching topics as he pinned his lover to his desk. Miguel pressed his hands against Ryan’s chest and said, “I know but I need to get my work done so that we can go and do whatever we please.”

“Just one kiss.”

Miguel relented and said, “One.”

Ryan took his chance and kissed him as he set Miguel on the desk. He kept his arms wrapped around his lover and the kisses slow and wet. He wanted to let Miguel know how much he needed and loved him. Ryan stopped to catch his breath and stared at Miguel’s soft wet mouth. “I love you very much.”

“I know. I love you too querido.”

Ryan pulled him into a hug and then asked, “Where’s another chair baby?”

“In the conference room next door.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” After a quick peck Ryan left the cubicle and Miguel gathered his papers.

A moment later Tim walked over to Miguel and asked, “What’s been going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you lie to everyone about your relationship to O’ Reily?”

“Didn’t have much choice at first. The FBI did what we had to do.”

“Did you ever tip him off to anything?”

“No but I also knew he was innocent.”

“Where are you going tomorrow?”

“No clue but wherever Ryan wants to go is fine with me.”

“What does he do for a living if he’s innocent?”

“I’m a businessman.” Ryan replied coming out of the other room.

Tim jumped but kept his composure. “What kind?”

“An honest one.” Ryan replied placing the extra chair next to his lover’s.

“He’s still one of us so if something happens to him we know where to start.”

“Nothing will.” Ryan promised.

“Better not.” Tim said. Then he looked at Miguel and said, “You know who to call if you run into trouble.”

“I do but we’ll be fine.”

“All right. Give us a call every once in a while.” Then Tim left the two alone.

Ryan said, “When you’re done we need to go home and pack.”

“I know we’re moving.” Miguel replied.

“No not yet. We’re going on vacation first.”

“Where to?”

“To a very nice secluded beach where you will relax and enjoy yourself.”

“You’ll relax too.”

“Only if you do.”

“Let’s not start that argument again.”

“Then let’s not have that argument. Tell me you’ll relax.”  


Miguel looked at his lover and said, “I will relax.”

Ryan took Miguel in his arms and whispered, “Good because your dick might not leave my mouth.”

Miguel choked and said, “Let me finish up everything here so we can get out of here.”

Ryan pulled away and said, “Anxious are we?”

“Baby give me a few hours and we can start our vacation.”

“I’ll be here.”

“I know you will be amante.”

“Get to work so we can go.”

Miguel sat in his desk chair and said, “I’m working baby.’

~Fin~


End file.
